


Internet Love

by capsheadquaters



Series: Internet Love [1]
Category: Actors - Fandom, Actors RPF, Marvel, Marvel Actors RPF - Fandom, Marvel RPF, marvel actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters
Summary: Chris Evans has discovered the world of tumblr. Under a fake profile, Chris stumbles upon Y/N’s account when she makes a post about his on-again-off-again girlfriend. The two talk and Chris tells Y/N who he really is. The two become friends and Chris flies her out to see him and she becomes everyone’s best friend and unknowingly strains Chris relationship. Drama in ensues and Y/N regrets everything. Love can be amazing and beautiful, but it can also be deadly.Pairings: Chris Evans x OC, Chris Evans x Reader, Sebastian Stan x Reader (best friend), Anthony Mackie x Reader (best friend)Warnings: Cheating but not really, Language, Angst, Crying lots of freaking crying, Drama, Rude Comments
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & OC, Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/OC, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans x OC, Chris Evans x reader - Relationship
Series: Internet Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644112
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to put this out there, anything I say is not to be taken out of context. This is just a work of fiction and nothing else!
> 
> @captainsmallass-Chris Evans Tumblr account  
> @fangirl26- Your Tumblr account

“Breaking news. Star Chris Evans is back together with Ex-girlfriend Brittany Lewis. This is the fourth time the couple has dated. The two met on the set of “What’s Your Number”, where Brittany Lewis played an extra. Chris Evans has been playing Captain America since 2011, where he starred in Captain America: The First Avenger. Brittany Lewis has starred in one movie, making her debut on the show “Fault of Time”. The two stars first went out in 2014, where they dated for six months before it was called quits. The two were seen leaving a restaurant one night, where they later confirmed they were dating again. Lewis ended that, starting “In the beginning it was great, we were in love, and it was new but as it when on, he wanted to venture out of the MCU and do other movies, which I completely supported. What really hurt the most, was that he was using me to get roles outside of the MCU.” The third time the two went out, Lewis once again broke it off, speaking about the breakup to ET. Lewis stated that Evans just wasn’t good enough for her. The two have not seen each other until 2016, on the Captain America Civil War, where Lewis played an extra. The two confirmed they were once again dating two days ago after pictures surfaced of the two leaving each others houses. We hope that this time works out for the two stars, and when we come back, we’ll have an inside looks at what Chris Evan’s friends and family have to say about him dating Brittany Lewis again.”

  
  



	2. Part One

I rolled my eyes as Tumblr became filled with pictures of Chris Evans and Brittany Lewis together. My news feed was just filled with posts and pictures congratulating the two. There were even some that said Brittany is above reproach for even thinking about taking Chris back. I was surprised to see that some of his fans were criticizing him. There were a few things I couldn’t believe, that Chris had taken her back, and that his fans were coming after him. So being the person I am, I made a post. Within five minutes, the post had over 1,000 notes. Most of the notes were people coming after me, ranging from calling me a jealous fan to calling me a slut whore. I figured I would cut my notifications off when I had a message come in.

(please ignore the egg pic, trying to do these texts were a pain in the @$$)

I made a face t my phone, rereading the messages. Whoever this person is, they do seem to know a lot about the fans actions. I shrugged it off, closing the app. I looked up at the clock, seeing I had at least an hour and a half before B/F/N would come and pick me up so we could go to the new club that was opening. I figured I could watch some tv, and eat a little something before I would need to get ready. When the time came to get ready, I [picked](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Ffriday_night_out%2Fset%3Fid%3D233802870&t=NzllNTU0NDA3NDcyZWI0ZjAxMjNlMjdjNjZlMzA0ZGQzMzE1OTRkMCxINEZZeGFydg%3D%3D&b=t%3AstCAFqkg_mC1RflAjynwRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcapsheadquaters.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169972352252%2Finternet-love&m=0) out a blue dress with black lace on the sides. I curled my hair, pulling half of it up and braiding it. I did my makeup, before going and grabbing my eyes and phone. Once I had my phone it went off, and I laughed, reading the message from B/F/N.

B/F/N- You had better me wearing a sexy ass dress! If not I will murder you!  
You- Don’t worry girlie, I’m defiantly wearing something B/F/N approved.  
B/F/N- Great! Now get your ass out here!

I laughed, grabbing my clutch and putting my phone in it. I checked my hair and makeup in the mirror one last time, before I walked out, closing the door and locking it. I let the door handle go, resting my head against the door, taking a deep breath. I turned, smiling at B/F/N when she called my name, telling me to get my ass in the car already. This is going to be _sooo_ much fun.


	3. Extended Cut

“Earlier today, we gave you the exclusive on Chris Evans and Brittany Lewis recently getting back together. We’re here today with friends of Chris Evans and Brittany Lewis to discuss the recently renewed relationship.”  
The interviewer turned towards their gest, smiling at them both.  
“I’m here today with stars Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie. Thank you both for being here today.”  
“Thanks for having us.”  
Sebastian nodded, smiling.  
“Yeah, it’s great to be here.”  
“As you both must know, Chris Evans recently got back together with Brittany Lewis, what can you both tell me?”  
Anthony and Sebastian looked at each other, having a silent conversation. They both turned at the same time, smiling.  
“I think it’s great.”  
Anthony’s hand came into view, hitting Sebastian’s arm. Sebastian turned, Anthony giving him a pointed look. Sebastian turned, smiling although it was strained.  
“I think it’s great along the lines that Chris seems happy.”  
“And what about Brittany? Do you both like here?”  
Anthony reached over, grabbing his coffee and take a sip before he put it back, rubbing his hands over his leg as he sat up.  
“I’m not going to lie to ya man, I’m not particularly fond of her.”  
“Really? May I ask why?”  
Sebastian made a face, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest as Anthony started to talk.  
“I have nothing against the girl, or her relationship with Chris, I just don’t think she’s right for Chris. Look at their past relationships, they ended and not all of them were on the best of terms.”  
The interviewer nodded, turning to face Sebastian.  
“What about you? Do you like her and the relationship with Chris?”  
Sebastian sighed, shaking his head and closing his eyes.  
“Chris is my best friend man. I only want what’s best for him. My personal opinion is that he can do better and he could do better. This relationship is hazardous to everyone involved.”  
“Does Chris know of both of your opinions?”  
Both men nodded, a grim look on their faces.  
“He does, yes. The thing you’ve got to understand about Chris, is that he cares in a sense, too much. He does everything in his power to make other people happy, ignoring his own needs. I believe that’s what he’s doing with this relationship.”  
“Anthony?”  
“It’s like Seb said, Chris strives to make other people happy. He puts their needs before his own, and he suppresses his own feelings, his needs. When your in the public eye like we are, any relationship you have is going to be out there. Everyone knows how their last attempts at a relationship went. This’ll either end the same way, or worse.”  
The interviewer nodded, flipping the papers he had.  
“How does Chris feel about your feelings towards his relationship?”  
“Chris understands that we each will have our own opinions about things and as long as we are respectful about it, it’s fine.”  
Sebastian nodded, and the interviewer leaned forward, shaking their hands.  
“Again, thank you both for coming here today and taking the time to speak with me. It was a pleasure having you here.”  
“Thanks for inviting us.”  
“Yea, it was a pleasure.”


	4. Part Two

*Chris’ View*  
I looked down at my phone, grinning. The girl had a point, Brittany is toxic. She’s ruined my name with lies, and has brought me down emotionally too many times to count. Honestly, I don’t know why I got back with her, she’s like an annoying thorn in my side. I looked up when I heard Dodger running into the living room, my smile growing. Dodger jumped onto the couch, snuggling under the pillow that was at the corner. Not long after her came in, Brittany came in stomping, a scowl on her face.   
“Christopher!”  
I looked up, my smile falling.   
“Yes?”  
She pointed at Dodger, stomping her foot.  
“That mutt has got to go!”  
Dodger whimpered, and I reached over, pulling the pillow off him. I smiled softly as he came rushing over, snuggling into my lap.  
“Why?”  
“Because he ate my shoe and got into my makeup bag!”  
She pulled out her heel she was wearing yesterday, the heel broken off.  
“Dodger isn’t going anywhere Brittany. He’s my dog, this is my house, he is not going anywhere.”  
“If he stays I go!”  
I jumped up off the couch, scarring Dodger.  
“This isn’t even your house! You only spent the night last night because you were to drunk to drive and you refused to go home! This is not your house and it never will be! Stop trying to control my life!”  
Brittany looked shocked, before tears formed in her eyes and she turned on her heel, running out of the room. I sighed, running a hand over my face as I petted Dodger’s head.  
“Brittany! Brittany come on now, just wait a minute!”  
When I found her in the room, she had her things packed, she ignored me as she past me, grabbing her purse that was by the door, opening the door and walking down the pathway and to the cab that was waiting. I ran down the path, stopping her from closing the door.  
“Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to MY home Christopher. When you learn how to act like a man in a relationship, you know where to find me.”  
She pulled my hand away from the door, slamming it shut. I shook my head, turning and heading back into the house. Dodger came running up to me, and I smiled, the anger from before leaving me as he licked my face.  
“Don’t worry buddy, you’re not going anywhere. Who knows, there might just be someone better out there, for the both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I know that the chapters have been short, so to say, but they will start to get a little longer!* 


	5. Part Three

When we arrived at the club, the bouncer let us in, sparring a quick glance at us. Once we were inside, I was greeted with the on sight of bright lights and loud music. B/F/N grabbed my hand, pulling me to the bar. She leaned over the bar, giving the tender a nice view of her breasts. From the way she was talking, I knew she had her flirty grin on.

“Hi, can you make us your strongest drink?”  
The tender smiled, leaning over and grabbing different bottles.  
“Sure thing sweetheart.”  
“Thank you.”  
She turned to face me, a proud smirk on her face. I laughed, shaking my head at her. She always did have a way. The tender set our drinks down, and B/F/N didn’t hesitate to throw her drink back. She looked at me expectantly and I laughed, shaking my head.  
“Someone needs to be the responsible one. Remember last time?”  
She shuddered and I laughed, passing my drink to her.  
“Please N/N tonights supposed to be fun!”  
“It won’t be fun when we end up drunk off our asses and can’t remember where we live.”  
“Don’t worry, I called someone.”  
I shot her glance, grimacing at the smile on her face.  
“No one important.”  
“Says you. Who did you call B/F/N?”  
“Hello ladies.”  
My heart dropped. I watched as pure joy lit up B/F/N features. I watched as they hugged, and I slowly turned to face him. His smile seemed genuine as he stepped closer to me, leaning down a little for a hug. I glared at B/F/N while he hugged me, smiling as he let me go like nothing happened.  
“You look absolutely stunning Y/N.”  
I smiled tightly at him, before I looked at B/F/N back to him.  
“Uhm, do you mind waiting here? B/F/N had asked where the bathrooms were and i was going to show her before you got here.”  
His face fell, and I ignored the feeling of happiness I felt when it did.  
“Yeah sure, go ahead.”  
I nodded, getting up and grabbing B/F/N’s hand, ignoring what she was saying. When we got to the bathrooms I made sure no one else was in there before i locked the door.  
“Have you gone insane?!”  
I turned to face B/F/N looking at her funny.  
“Have i gone insane?I’m not the one that invited Jeremy! You know, the guy who was a total ass to me for three years? Ring a bell?”  
Recognition dawned on her face, and she took a step forward causing me to take a step back. She looked hurt, but at the moment i couldn’t bring myself to care.  
“Oh my god N/N, I am so sorry. I, I totally forgot. This is on me. We were talking and it just slipped we were coming here and he had asked if he could come and I said yea.”  
“You were talking?”  
Sheepishly she looked up at me, and I could see the love sick look in her eyes.  
“No, B/F/N no! You know what he did and you’re going to go and fall in love with him? Are you stupid?”  
“It’s not like that Y/N!”  
I shook my head, turning and unlocking the door, pushing my way through the crowd of people, seeing his ugly head. I grabbed my bag, not even sparing him a glance.  
“Y/N?”  
“Y/N wait please! It’s not like that!”  
I turned, holding my hand out. She looked at me weird before I sighed, rolling my eyes.  
“Give me your keys. I’m not staying, you said he was our ride? He’s your ride now. Don’t do anything stupid, or do, I don’t care.”  
She handed me her keys and I turned, leaving. I drove home, ignoring the sinking feeling in my chest. Once I was home, I threw my heels off, pulling my dress off. I went to my bathroom starting the bath water. Once the tub was filled, I got in, loving the warmth. I closed my eyes groaning when my phone went off. I reached for it, seeing i was from Tumblr. I unlocked it, going to the app seeing I had a message. I clicked on it, a strange feeling in my chest as i read the message.

@captainsmallass- Hey. :) How are you?  
@fangirl26- Hi


	6. Part Four

Once I was home, I threw my heels off, pulling my dress off. I went to my bathroom starting the bath water. Once the tub was filled, I got in, loving the warmth. I closed my eyes, groaning when my phone went off. I reached for it, seeing it was from Tumblr. I unlocked it, going to the app seeing I had a message. I clicked on it, a strange feeling in my chest as I read the message.

@captainsmallass- Hey :) How are you?  
@fangirl26- Hi  
@captainsmallass- Hi, how are you?”

I laughed, grinning at his antics.

@fangirl26- I’ve been better. How are you?  
@captainsmallass- Is everything ok?  
@fangirl26- Hi, how are you?

I couldn’t help but grin, throwing his antics back at him. Well, I hope its a him.

@captainsmallass- Hahaha, real mature  
@fangirl26- ain’t it?  
@captainsmallass- I’m ok, better than what you it seems. What’s up?  
@fangirl26- the sky… nothing really, just been a hell of a day  
@captainsmallass- I know you don’t really know me, but you can talk to me, I promise I won’t judge  
@fangirl26- Promise?  
@captainsmallass- Pinky promise

I laughed, the water splashing as I moved to get comfortable.

@fangirl26- me and my friend went out to a club and she invited my ex.  
@captainsmallass- and she didn’t tell you?  
@fangirl26- it’s not that that bothers me. It’s the fact that she was speaking with him in the first place, AND falling in love with him. He’s not a good guy, like at all  
@captainsmallass- did he?  
@fangirl26- something like that  
@captainsmallass- I’m, I’m sorry.  
@fangirl26- what’re you saying sorry for, it’s not like you had anything to do with it  
@captainsmallass- I know, I just feel bad, someone should have done something  
@fangirl26- no one’s ever said sorry before, feels weird  
@captainsmallass- talk about something else?  
@fangirl26- please?

God I sound like a child. A little child that needs attention because she’s hurt and upset.

@captainsmallass- you want to know something?  
@fangirl26- what?  
@captainsmallass- both of our love lives suck  
@fangirl26- seriously? u?  
@captainsmallass- yes seriously.   
@fangirl26- can I ask?  
@captainsmallass- I just got back with my on-again-off-again ex.  
Well there that went. Why is it the nice ones always have to be taken?

@fangirl26- yeah that does sound complicated  
@captainsmallass- yea… hey sorry to cut this short, but she’s unfortuantly calling me. Talk later?  
@fangirl26- yup. Have fun! :)  
@captainsmallass- hahaha


	7. Part Five

After the events at the club, B/F/N took it upon herself to give me some space, which if we’re being honest was a very smart thing to do. I’m still mad at her, and I’m trying to make sure the reason why I’m mad at her is for the right reasons. Which, if I’m honest I’m 98% sure that I’m mad at her for the right reasons. And since that night, me and captainsmallass have been texting almost everyday. Usually he texts first, so I figured I would text him first.

@fangirl26- Hey  
@captainsmallass- Hellooo  
@fangirl26- so this is a little late coming but…  
@captainsmallass- uh-oh is it bad?  
@fangirl26- haha no, it’s just we’ve been talking for awhile now and we’ve both told each other some things but one thing  
@captainsmallass- yeah? And what could that possibly be I wonder?  
@fangirl26- our names. You probably know mine since its in my bio but there’s nothing in yours and I don’t know about you but I don’t feel particularly comfortable talking to someone I don’t exactly know  
@captainsmallass- yeah, no I get it. I’m with you there, it’s weird talking to someone who’s name I don’t know  
@fangirl26- yeah so you already know who I am  
@captainsmallass- my name is Robert  
@fangirl26- Robert????  
@captainsmallass- Evans. Y/N????  
@fangirl26- Y/L/N  
@captainsmallass- Y/N Y/L/N pretty name  
@fangirl26- thank you. Now that that’s been sorted, how is your failing love life?  
@captainsmallass- hey! Who said it’s failing?  
@fangirl26- you did last time I checked  
@captainsmallass- trueee   
@fangirl26- so? How is it?  
@captainsmallass- the same really. If anything she’s gotten more bossy, needy, you know?   
@fangirl26- I get it. Do you mind if I ask you a question?  
@captainsmallass- go for it  
@fangirl26- why are you with her if she, in simple terms, treats you like shit?  
@captiansmallass- woah language! Honestly, I don’t know   
@fangirl26- you don’t know? Isn’t that a little, I don’t know, stupid?  
@captainsmallass- says the one who hasn’t talked to b/f/n for a week  
@fangirl26- hey! That’s not the same thing and besides, there is a high chance I may kick her ass if I see her right now  
@captainsmallass- I believe you on that… hey you live in H/N right?  
@fangirl26- uh yeah why?  
@captainsmallass- well I’m going to be in town for a few things, maybe we could meet up? Put a face to name?  
@fangirl26- that seems pretty cool, sure why not? It’s not like I have anything to do this week. When will you be in town?  
@captainsmallass- I’ll be coming in around eightish so how bout we meet up somewhere on tuesday?   
@fangirl26- sounds like a plan. I’ll text you where to go since this si your first time being here?  
@captainsmallass- sounds like a deal  
@fangirl26- I’ll see you then  
@captainsmallass- see you then, Y/N

I squealed as I shut my phone off, spinning in my chair. I stopped the chair once I was facing the computer again, slumping against the desk.  
“Crap.”  
Why did I have to agree to meeting him? He’s in a relationship for crying out loud! I groaned, already dreading the once, excited day. Tuesday finally rolled around and I didn’t even want to get out of bed. I could always text him and tell him I had something come up last minute. No, I can’t do that I already agreed to meet him. Shitty self, why did I have to be such a nice person? Wait no- that’s wrong. I’m not that nice, but nice enough. So I got up. I did my morning routine, changing into a pair of leggings and a hoodie. I grabbed my phone, unplugging it from the charger. I unlocked it, opening the app.

@fangirl26- hey  
@captainsmallass- hey I was wondering when you were going to text me  
@fangirl26- oh really? What have you been laying in bed waiting for my text?  
@captainsmallass- you’ll never know  
@fangirl26- not unless you tell me  
@captainsmallass- which I’m not going to  
@fangirl26- alright alright, I’ll let it slide this time. So what time do you want to meet?  
@captainsmallass- Well, I’m free all day. How about we meet somewhere and you can show me around? Afterall, I am a newbie here  
@fangirl26- ok, lets see how about we meet at the Ihop that’s near the airport? Since you somewhat know that area it’ll be easier to meet here  
@captainsmallass- uh how about somewhere not as public?   
@fangirl26- uh well, everything’s pretty public… uhm where are you staying?   
@captainsmallass- with a friend who is very particular about things if you know what I mean  
@fangirl26- ok I have feeling I’m going to regret this but how about you come to my place? And then we can decide from there what to do  
@captainsmallass- your going to trust a stranger to come to your house?  
@fangirl26- well think of it like this, if you’re some serial killer or something like that, I can shoot your ass  
@captainsmallass- you’re kidding right?  
@fangirl26- you’ll never know. So sound like a plan?  
@captainsmallass- yup, well everything but you shooting me, I’ll be over in twenty  
@fangirl26- alright, see you then  
@captainsmallass- see you then

I closed the app, shutting my phone off figuring I could do something to my [hair ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Fcgi%2Fset%3Fid%3D234465504&t=YjExZGIyMTE4NGRlNzk4Y2EzYzEwNTQ1MmM2MzdmNjhlNzkwMDg1MSxCa2psMTVKTw%3D%3D&b=t%3AstCAFqkg_mC1RflAjynwRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcapsheadquaters.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F170250555772%2Finternet-love-510&m=0)to spare time. Exactly twenty minutes later, the doorbell went off. I got up, making my way downstairs. I stopped at the door, taking a deep breath before I opened the door. My eyes winded, and I knew I looked like an idiot with my mouth hanging open.  
“Holy shit.”


	8. Part Six

Exactly twenty minutes later, the doorbell went off. I got up, making my way down stairs. I stopped at the door, taking a deep breath before I opened the door. My eyes winded, and I knew I looked like an idiot with my mouth hanging open.   
“Holy shit.”

I slammed the door shut, leaning against the door. Chris freaking Evans is standing at my door! Chris Evans is at my door! I opened my door, smiling.  
“Hi.”  
“Hey.”  
“Uh, come in.”  
I moved out of the way, opening the door wider. I cursed myself, shaking my head as he came in. I closed the door, leaning against it as I looked up at him.  
“You’re Chris Evans.”  
He smiled, nodding.  
“Yup, last I checked I was.”  
I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.  
“Smartass.”  
“Hey! I heard that!”  
I pushed off the door, walking towards the kitchen.  
“You were supposed to. Want anything to drink?”  
“Nah, I’m good thanks.”  
“Alright.”  
I opened the fridge, getting a water bottle out. I turned, leaning against the bar and taking a sip from the bottle.  
“You’re sneaky you know?”  
Chris copied me, leaning forward.  
“How so?”  
Dam him, his cheeky grin turned into a smirk, his eyes sparkling.  
“I talked shit about your girlfriend and you said nothing and then you show up for a work thingg and it turns out your a freaking actor. So your a sneaky little shit.”  
“I’m surprised you haven’t freaked out yet, or shot me.”  
I laughed, shaking my head.  
“Don’t worry, I’m freaking out in my head. Besides, I already told you that actors are still human beings and clearly you’re not a serial killer so there’d be no point in shooting you.”  
Chris laughed, and I watched as the tension in his shoulders seemed to disappear.  
“So now that I know why you wanted to go somewhere less public, I know just the place!”  
Raising an eyebrow, I saw the hesitation as he asked.  
“And what would that be?”  
“There’s this little café not far from here, and there’s a park next to it and since it’s not to hot and not to cold out we can go there after or we can eat there. If you don’t mind of course.”  
“Let’s do it!”  
I gave him a look, wanting to make sure he was actually ok with doing it   
“You don’t mind?  
“Nope. Besides, I can’t be picky now can I? You’re the person showing me around! It would be rude of me to be picky!”  
“Chris that shouldn’t matter. You should do things your comfortable with doing.”  
“You said it’s a little café?”  
I nodded,  
“Yeah it’s literally blink and you miss it type café.”  
“Then it’s fine. Besides, this is shockingly a small town and no one knows I’m here. The press junket I’m in town for won’t be released until after tomorrow so it’ll be fine. Now lets go!”  
“Alright, alright. Just let me grab my keys and my wallet and we can go.”  
Walking around the bar, I walked down the hall to my room and grabbed my wallet. I left, going into the living room and grabbing my keys. I looked up from the coffee table, seeing Chris still leaning against the bar.

“You ready?”  
“Yeah are you?”  
“Yeah I got everything.  
“Are you sure?”  
“No but I’ll live.”  
“You got your phone?  
“No!”  
I ran back to my room, standing in the doorway. Where the hell did I put that thing? I didn’t see it anywhere in the room so I went back into the living room, seeing Chris standing at the door, my phone in his hands, grinning.  
“I texted you and heard it ding. Didn’t peg you as a [Disney](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.polyvore.com%2Flazy_day%2Fset%3Fid%3D234465504&t=N2NlZjkyZTBhMTE5Y2M3YzNlMjQxYjY4N2ZjNzQ5YzEzNDczYzMzNSxmaE9CT1lJZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AstCAFqkg_mC1RflAjynwRw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcapsheadquaters.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171024521977%2Finternet-love-610&m=0) girl."  
“Shut up.”  
I took my phone, ushering Chris out, locking the door. I followed Chris down the stairs to his car, which towered over mine.  
“You want to drive?”  
I cast him a side glance.  
“Dude I don’t care but know if we take your car, I am totally taking advantages of your fancies.”  
Chris laughed walking to his.  
“You coming or not?”  
I shook my head smiling. I walked around the car, opening the passenger door.   
“Shit.”  
Chris leaned over, grinning.  
“Problem?”  
I looked up at him, shaking my head.  
“No.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes smart ass.”  
“Because it looks like you can’t get in.”  
“I can get in.”  
It took a couple of tries, but I managed to get in Chris’ abnormally tall car. Chris backed out of my driveway, and I told him how to get to the café.


	9. Part Seven

I told Chris he could park at either the café or the park, depending on what he wanted to do and he parked at the park, across from the café. I chuckled as he pulled on a blue cap and sunglasses, ignoring the look he shot me. He walked around the car, helping me out. Once I landed on the ground, I turned to look at his car.  
“Next time, we take my car.”  
Chris laughed, shaking his head.  
“I offered!”  
“You have a nice car! I didn’t think it would be so killer to get in!”  
Chris laughed, throwing his arm around my shoulders as we crossed the street. Ever the gentlemen, he held the door open for me. The familiar smell of the cafe hit me.   
“Y/N is that you?”  
I smiled, walking up to the counter.  
“Hey Amillio how’s your mom?”  
“She’s doing good, she misses you.”  
I shrugged, nodding.  
“I’m here now.”  
“With a friend.”  
Amillio tossed his head towards Chris who was standing close but not to close, his hands in his pockets, his shoulders slouched to look smaller than what he was. I could tell he was uncomfortable and I felt bad. I turned to face Amillio, a scowl on my face.  
“Amillio how would ama feel if she knew how you were acting? Robert is a friend of mine. Now go tell ama that I’m here, she’ll be glad that I’m here, with a friend no less. And we’ll be taking my usual, both of us to go.”  
“Yes mam.”  
I smiled, nodding.  
“Thank you.”  
I turned, grabbing Chris’ hand.  
“Come on Robert.”  
Chris smiled, and I squeezed his hand, pulling Chris along. I went to a table that was in the back. We sat down across from each other, Chris’ back to the door.  
“I’m sorry about that. I, Amillio usually isn’t like that.”  
“You’re close with him?”  
I nodded, smiling.  
“This is a family owned cafe. I grew up with Amillio, his mom is practically another mom to me. She was real sick a few months ago and I haven’t really been around to see them in awhile.”  
“Y/N/N is that you?!”  
I smiled, turning my head to see Amillio’s mom, Esmeralda walking towards us. I scooted out of the booth, giving her a hug.  
“Hi Es, how have you been?”  
She pulled back, holding me at arms length, smiling.  
“Better now that you’re here. And you’ve brought a friend!”  
I nodded, Chris coming to stand behind me.  
“Es, this is my friend, Robert.”  
“It’s lovely to meet you mam”  
Es shook away, Chris’ hand, giving him a hug instead, one Chris returned. Amillio came over with a bag, and I turned, taking it from him.  
“Y/N, can I uh, can I talk to you for a uh, second?”  
I nodded, placing the bag on the table.  
“Sure.”  
I looked up at Chris, nodding towards Amillio.  
“Will you be ok for a few minutes? Amillio wants to talk to me for a few minutes.”  
Chris nodded, smiling.  
“Yea, Esmeralda can keep me company.”  
Es turned, her hand intertwined with Chris’ arm.  
“You go on dear, we’ll be fine.”  
I laughed, shaking my head. I followed Amillio to the back, and I watched as he started to pull together the ingredients together for whatever he was making. I leaned against the counter, watching.  
“Sooo, what’d you want to talk about?”  
“Who’s the guy?”  
I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.  
“Is that seriously what you wanted to talk about? Some guy? He’s my friend Amillio.”   
Amillio stopped chopping, slamming the knife down, his head snapping up at me.  
“You just show up here after not caring for months and then you show up with a man!”  
“Amillio that’s not what happened and you know it. I was here, I have always been here. I would never just leave you and Es. I could never do something like that.”  
“But you did! And when you come back after four months, four! You come back with a man!”  
I pushed off the counter, anger coursing through my veins.  
“That man is my friend Amillio, something you once were. If you’re accusing me of something, go ahead because you should know that I don’t like to blamed of things or even accused of things without being able to defend myself.”  
Amillio walked around the counter, stopping a foot from me.  
“You left me! You left mom! I was there for you! I was there for you through everything and when mom was sick, where were you? Where were you when I needed you? When mom needed you?”  
I took a step forward, throwing my hands around as I spoke.  
“I was there! When you called me I rushed to the hospital and I called work and told them I would not be in until further notice because my mother was sick. I was by your side the entire time! By Es’ side the entire time! When you had to stay here at the cafe and work, I stayed with Es at home and helped her! Don’t you dare tell me I wasn’t there because I was and I have been here since.”  
I turned on my heel, slamming the kitchen door on my way out. Chris’ and Es’ heads snapped up, and I quickly gave Es a hug, telling her I would call her later. Amillio came running out of the kitchen calling my name as Chris grabbed the food. I ignored him, grabbing Chris’ hand and pulling him towards the door.   
“Y/N wait please!”  
Amillio grabbed my forearm, and I turned pulling my arm from his grasp.  
“Do not touch me.”  
I turned on my heel, pulling Chris behind me. I knew Amillio was watching us, but I also knew Es was smacking him on the side of the head.   
“What was that about?”  
I looked up at Chris, who was looking down at me with worry in his eyes. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing.  
“Amillio accused me of dropping him and Es and then returning to their lives with some guy, no offense like it was nothing. He said I wasn’t there when Es was sick and that when they needed me most, I wasn’t there.”  
“You know, guys are emotional idiots.”  
I laughed wrapping my arm around Chris’.  
“However true that may be, Amillio shouldn’t have said the things he did.”  
“Still want to go to the park?”  
I looked up at Chris, smiling.  
“Hell yes I still want to go to the park.”


	10. Extended Cut 2

“I’m here with Black Widow and Iron Man themselves, Scarlett Johansson and Robert Downey Jr. How are you both today?”

“We’re doing great,”  
“Excited to be here.”  
The interviewer smiled, looking down at their notes.  
“That’s great. Let’s get down to it shall we? We recently did an interview with Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie, the then and should I say now topic of the hour, Chris Evans and Brittany Lewis’ rekindled relationship. Anthony stated that he wasn’t “particularly fond of her.” responding that their past relationships ended terms we all believed to be good. Sebastian also commented, saying that he believed Evans could do better and can do better than Brittany. Their relationship is “hazardous to everyone involved.” What are your opinions on their rekindled love?”  
Scarlett barely hid the roll of eyes, as Robert smiled his famous smile. Clapping, his hands he sat forward.

“I think Chris is just going through the stages of being in love, again. Chris is a good friend of mine and I don’t want to say anything that could hurt that relationship. So long that Chris is happy, I’ll support it.”  
The interviewer nodded, turning to face Scarlett.  
“And what about you Scarlett? You and Chris have been friends since 2004, where you both met on the set of Perfect Score. Is there any heat going on between you and Brittany? Or you and Chris?”  
Robert grinned cheekily behind his cup of coffee, watching Scarlett as she smiled.  
“Like Robert said, we’re both great friends with Chris and we don’t want to say anything that can hurt that bond we have with each other. But my honest opinion on the matter is that Brittany is using Chris for the fame and the money. The past two times they dated, Brittany called Chris out on blatant lies. I believe Chris is only with Britney for the publicity seeing as he is, was one of Hollywood’s hottest bachelors. I didn’t really believe there’s any love there, and that it’s all just a show for the press.”  
The interviewer nodded, flipping their notes cards before they looked back up.  
“And how does Chris feel about this? Does he know how you feel about his relationship with Brittany?”  
Scarlett nodded, and Robert smiled as though he was getting all the gossip.  
“Chris does know how I feel about it. When we all found out they were back together, I expressed how I felt about it then. I have always been vocal with my opinions of Brittany and Chris.”  
Robert nodded, smiling at the interviewer.  
“She has. When Brittany came onto set to see Chris, Scarlett had a break between scenes and Brittany took it upon herself to talk to Scarlett about her feelings towards her relationship with Chris. Needless to say, Scarlett can throw a mean swing.”  
Scarlett laughed, blush forming on her cheeks.  
“Robert! You weren’t supposed to say anything about that!”  
Robert laughed, shaking his head.

“It’s true though.”  
“And how did Chris react? Surely there’s some tension going on between you and him?”  
Robert looked down at Scarlett, seeing the distant look on her face. He turned back towards the interviewer, a sarcastic smile on his face.  
“It’s great that we’re able to talk about Chris but that’s not really why we’re here is it? We’re here to talk about our movie, not the newly rekindled relationship.”  
The interviewer nodded, smiling.  
“Of course. Thank you both for coming here, it was a pleasure having you here.”  
“Thank you for having us.”  
“It was great to be here.”  
They shook hands with the interview before the camera turned off.


	11. Part Eight

The park was pretty big, it had of course a play area for the kids, shelter for the adults, and off to the side there was a trail that led into the woods if you wanted to go hiking, or ride a bike. We walked over to the picnic tables that were scattered around the park, each strategically placed underneath a tree. We sat down across from each other, and I handed Chris his food, smiling at how happy he got. Once everything was given out, we started to eat.   
“So…”  
“So?”  
Chris smiled, taking his sunglasses off.  
“This is totally awkward right?”  
I nodded, taking a sip from my drink.  
“Yeah, it is. I’m sorry about what happened back there, Amillio’s never done that before.”  
Chris shook his head, hitting the top of my hand as I reached over to grab a fry.

“Don’t worry about it. We all have our drama. So, how are things with you and B/F/N? Still want to kill her?”  
I tossed the wrapper in the bag, grinning.  
“It’s not that I want to per say, just if I see her I may or may not shoot her.”  
“So you do still want to kill her then.”  
I looked up at Chris who was grinning.  
“Fine, yeah there’s a high possibility.”  
Chris grinned, tossing his trash into the bag. He stood, throwing the bag in the trash can before he came over, grabbing my hand and pulling me up.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Well, I do recall you promising to show me around seeing as today is my free day.”  
I laughed, walking over to the path. I turned, facing Chris as I pulled out my phone, looking at the time.

“Well, what’re you waiting for? It’s only 9:30. We can go for a walk through the woods and then we can go on that tour.”  
Chris nodded, grabbing his hat and sunglasses from the table and putting them on. He came up beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

“This ok?”  
I shrugged, my mind starting to race.

“If it’s weird I’ll stop.”  
I sighed, coming to a stop, causing Chris to drop his arm, turning to face me.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Don’t you think this is, I don’t know, weird? I mean, I called you and Brittany out on Tumblr and then you show up to my house and now we’re here.”  
“Here we are.”

I shook my head, running a hand down my face.

“This isn’t funny. I mean, hell, you know about my crazy best friend and the drama with Amillio. You freaking Captain America for crying out loud. I’m just the girl who thinks you dating Brittany is stupid because she’s, more likely than not, using you. So what are we doing?”  
Chris shook his head, taking a hesitant step towards me, causing me to take a step back. Chris sighed, raising his hands.

“I know that it’s weird and strange, believe me I do. It’s strange for me too. I didn’t plan on texting you, talking to you, getting to know you. I didn’t expect to be in your hometown, and I didn’t expect to show up at your house. This is just as weird for me as it is for you.”  
I sighed, dropping my gaze to the ground.

“Then why are you here?”  
I looked up at Chris, seeing confusion and frustration on his face.

“You don’t really know me. You’re taking a chance with me. I’m a fan, of sorts, I mean, I could go off and tell everyone that we spent the day together, that you showed up at my house,”  
“Yeah you could do that, but your not.”  
I scoffed, shaking my head.

“You don’t know me.”  
Chris sighed, taking a step closer.

“Your right, I don’t. But I’d like to think that from what little we’ve talked, that I do know you. If you were going to tell people about me being here, you would’ve done it the moment you opened your door earlier, but you didn’t.”  
I shook my head, sighing.  
“What are we doing?”  
Chris shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head.

“I don’t know. Honestly, I didn’t think I would have the balls to do something like this. I can’t tell you why I did it or what I expect from this but, I feel something when I talk to you. And hanging out with you right now, those feelings are tenfold.”  
“You have a girlfriend.”  
“Who’s using me like you said. It was only truly real the first time. How about this, we spend the day together, like we were originally going to do. Then, afterwards we decide what to do. Sound like a plan?”  
I nodded, wringing my hands together.

“I’m sorry.”

Chris smiled, shaking his head.

“Don’t apologize. This was bound to happen at some point. I’d rather it be now than later.”

I grinned, taking Chris’s arm. We started to walk back down the path, coming to a pond. I saw a bench, so I made my way over to it, Chris following beside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was only going to be a ten part series but clearly it’s going to take a few more chapters because Chris still has to send you a plane ticket. After that chapter things should get a little more interesting.


	12. Part Nine

We spent another two hours at the park before I showed Chris around. It was around two when Chris was called to leave, and we parted ways with each others numbers, and a promise to call later that day. When I got home I felt different. I mean, I spent the entire day with a celebrity who has a girlfriend, who admitted had feelings for me. I had just gotten out of the shower when my phone went off. Blindly reaching for it, I answered it, placing it on speaker phone so I could towel dry my hair.

“Hello?”  
“Hey, it’s Chris.”  
I grinned, shaking my head.

“Yeah, I put that together.”  
“Oh and why’s that?”  
“None of my other friends call me.”  
“So you’ve decided what we are?”  
I grinned, shaking my head as I remembered our conversation from the park. I wrapped a towel around my hair and made my way to the closet, looking for my pyjamas.

“Yeah, I mean, if that’s ok with you.”  
I heard Chris chuckle, and I could only imagine he was shaking his head.

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be, I told you that.”  
I sighed, shaking my head.  
“Yeah, you also said a lot of other things.”  
‘Yeah, yeah I did. And when we got to the bench you said you felt something for me too.”  
“No, I said that there’s something I feel when I’m with you and when I talk to you. Not that I had feelings for you.”  
I dressed in my favorite set of pajamas, which also happened to be my most comfiest, and the softest pair I owned. I took the towel out of my hair, braiding it as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

“So how was the meeting or whatever you had to do?”

“The interview for the press tour, yeah that was greatttt.”  
I laughed, the sarcasm practically dripping through the phone.

“That bad huh?”  
“Well you know how they are, they want to know about your personal life more than they want to know about the movie.”  
“Yea actually I would know. Say have you seen Red Star? I’m actually in that as the main character, Lisa. Man let me tell you, those press tours were killer.”  
“Hardy-har-har. Very funny.”  
I grinned, laying down.

“Oh yeah I know.”  
I heard shuffling on the other end, I leaned over, grabbing my tv remote and cutting netflix on.  
“When do you go back to Boston?”  
“I leave in two days I believe why?”  
“Just wondering.”  
‘Oh really?”  
I rolled my eyes, finding something to watch on netflix before I laid back, getting comfortable.

“Yes really. There’s no ulterior motive”  
“Mhm, I bet.”  
I shook my head laughing.   
“There’s not! I was just wondering, honest”  
“I bet you were.”  
“I was!”  
He laughed, and I shook my head, rolling my eyes. I stopped laughing when my doorbell rang, and I groaned as I got up.   
“Was that your doorbell?”  
“Yeah, give me a sec.”  
I got up, making my way to the door, when I opened it, the first thing I felt was shock, and then anger.

“What the hell are you doing here?”  
“Hey Y/N, can we talk?”

I took a breath, shaking my head to calm myself.

“Hey Chris, I’m going to have to call you back. Something’s come up.”  
“Is everything ok?”  
“Yeah, I just have to deal with the trash. I’ll call you in an hour.”  
“Ok, I’ll talk to you in an hour.”  
“An hour. Bye Chris.”  
“Bye Y/N.”  
I hung up, looking up at him. I moved out of the way, opening the door a little wider.

“Well, come in. You heard what I said, an hour.”

He stepped in, nodding as he moved to sit on my couch. I took a breath, calming myself for whatever crap was about to happen. 


	13. Extended Cut 3

Chris’s View:  
The nerves took over the second he received the email he was going to H/N. Against better judgement, he sent her a text, hoping to get together while he was in town. When she agreed, it felt like the weight of the world had been taken off his shoulders, now the only thing he had to do was get through the press conference. He was really regretting wearing that navy blue henley now.   
“Ladies and gentlemen, the man of the hour, Captain America himself, Chris Evans!”  
Stealing his resolve, he took a deep breath, shaking his arms out as he stepped forward, smiling and waving. He walked towards the host, shaking his hand before they both sat down, waiting for the crowds to quieten.   
“Thank you for coming out Chris.”  
“Thanks for having me man. I can tell, this is going to be a great one!”  
The host laughed, shaking his head in agreement.  
“So let’s get down to business. It’s been confirmed that you and Brittany Lewis have recently gotten back together. Last week we spoke to your castmates Scarlett Johansson and Robert Downey Jr., both who held different views for your recent reunion. We’ve also spoken with Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan about it as well.”  
Chris sighed, inwardly rolling his eyes. His agent had warned him that the majority of this interview would be about his renewed relationship with Brittany but he wished that for once she would’ve been wrong but of course she was right, again.

“Robert said that he “believe’s your going through the stages of being in love again and so long as you’re happy he’ll support it.” What are your thoughts on that?”

“Robert’s a great friend of mine, if it wasn’t for him I don’t believe I would’ve taken on the role of Captain America. I’m glad he’s willing to give Brittany another chance, and that he understands that I am still learning in the “love” department.”  
The interviewer nodded, flipping thru the papers he had.

“You’ve been known Scarlett for fourteen years, and you’ve been friends for just as long-”  
I nodded, wanting to leave with where this was heading. It was no secret on set Scarlett disliked Brittany, or that Brittany hated Scarlett.

“In Scarlett’s interview with Robert, Scarlett stated that she believed Brittany is “using Chris for the fame and the money.” She also stated that she doesn’t “believe there’s any love there, and that it’s all just a show for the press.” Any thoughts?”

I nodded, leaning forward as I crossed my leg.

“I’ve been aware of how Scarlett feels about my relationship with Brittany since everyone found out about on set. Scarlett’s always been vocal about her opinions so I knew that once word spread she would have a lot to say about it, and she did.”

“Is it true she punched Brittany in the face on set?”  
I inwardly laughed, shaking my head yes as I recalled that day on set. Thinking back on it, Brittany probably deserved that punch.

“It is true. It happened during a break in shooting for some of us, including Scarlett, Mackie, Downey and a few others. Words were exchanged between the two and Scarlett took a swing. Lets just say that the training she went under for the Black Widow stunts made Brittany land a few feet back.”

“Speaking of Anthony and Sebastian, they also had a few words to say about your renewed relationship.”  
He went to cut the film on and I hated to do it, honestly I did, but this was growing stupid.

“I hate to interrupt but are we really here to talk about me and Brittany? I mean I’d love to talk about me and Brit don’t get me wrong but I’m not here to talk about my relationship, I’m here to talk about the movie. Yes some of my friends are upset about me getting back together with Brittany but that was a month ago and they’re starting to get over it.”

“Right, I’m sorry if I offended you. We’ll be back after a few messages from our sponsors”  
I sighed, pulling out my phone.

Hey you

Her reply was almost instant and I tried to ignore that feeling.

Hey you…


	14. Part Ten

Have you ever felt like once every things into place at a steady, reasonable pace and then something comes in and ruins it all? Well, that’s how I feel all thanks to stupid Jeremy. The night was ok until he showed up. It was as though he derailed my entire life, again. He ended up staying for longer than an hour and I had missed calling Chris back and all the times Chris had called me. It’s been a week since then and I had called into work the second Jeremy left, cashing in my two week vacation days. After I did that I turned off my phone and threw it in a desk drawer and left it there. I had been cooped up in my house since that day. I had caught up on my work when the messages and emails started to pop up so I finished my report and shut down my computer before I put it in the same place as my phone. It was on Saturday when my doorbell rang and I ground as I got up, running my fingers through my hair to try to tame it before I opened the door. Not even a second of it being opened was I being pushed backwards and the door was slammed shut.

“What the hell?”

“Where have you been? You told me you would call be back in an hour and it’s been five days! I’ve been calling you and texting you and there’s been nothing! Radio silence! Do you know how scared I was?! I thought something happened to you or that you were dead!”  
“Are you done?”  
I looked up at Chris, his chest heaving as he glared down at me.

“What?”  
“Are you done? I mean you practically barged into my house and you’ve been yelling at me since you got here. What are you doing here anyway?”  
He looked surprised and a little hurt by what I said but I couldn’t bring myself to care even if I knew some part of me did.

“Did you not just hear a word I said? I’ve been worried about you! You told me you were taking out the trash after your doorbell rang and it would only take an hour. I called you after you never called and then I texted you. I haven’t heard from you since Sunday!”  
“Chris calm down. Why do you care anyway? It’s not like you really know me. I’m just a fan who expressed their opinion about your relationship. You don’t owe me anything. So why are you really here? Besides, shouldn’t you be in Boston?”  
He shook his head, moving towards the couch.

“I’m here because I care! I told you that I have feelings for you and then after that it was radio silence! It felt like we had a thing going on and then you just stopped!”  
I sighed, moving to sit on the opposite end of the couch across from Chris.  
“The doorbell rang and I told you I would call you back in an hour. I had all intentions of calling you back but the trash took longer than an hour.”

“Who was at the door?”  
“My ex, Jeremy. The one B/F/N brought to the bar that night, the reason me and her are fighting?”  
He nodded, leaning back on the couch.

“Yeah, I remember you telling me about that.”  
“He wanted to talk, and I told him he only had an hour but it ended up taking three. Things were said and then he left.”  
“What was said?”  
I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs as I rested my head on top of my arms.

“I can’t, it’s not, I just, not now.”  
I tried to will the tears away but memories from that night came back and the dam broke. Chris reacted quickly, grabbing me and pulling me into his lap as he held me, trying to calm me down.  
“Hey I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. You don’t have to tell me. I just- I was worried. It’s been a week since I last heard from you and then I had to leave for Boston that Monday and I didn’t know if you were okay or not. And then I came here and you’re ok, you’re standing in front of me like nothing happened.”  
I sniffled, looking at our hands that were intertwined together.  
“I-I shut my phone off and tossed in a drawer somewhere. I did the same with my laptop too. I just, I just needed some time to myself after what was said and all.”  
He hummed, the sound sending vibrations throughout my body. I looked up at him to see him already looking down at me.

“Shouldn’t you be in Boston right now?”  
He shook his head, grinning.

“Actually I was in Atlanta.”  
I jumped, causing my hair to snap in Chris’s direction.

“You were filming?!”  
He laughed, moving my hair out of his face, and I moved off his lap, sitting beside him, our hands still connected since he wouldn’t let go.

“Yes I was filming but like I said I was worried. So I took two days off so I could fly out here and have enough time to get back.”  
I shook my head, looking down at our hands.

“You didn’t have to do that. I would’ve gotten back to you sometime next week.”  
“Sometime next week?”  
“Uh yea I took this week and next week off.”  
He must have nodded before his hand came to rest under my chin, gently forcing me to look up at him.   
“And I did have to come out here. I care about you, if I could’ve taken time off sooner I would’ve been out here.”  
‘Still, you have a job, you shouldn’t worry about me.”  
He huffed, shaking his head and he muttered something but I couldn’t catch it before his head snapped up to look at me.

“Come with me to Atlanta.”  
“What?”  
“Come with me, to Atlanta. I’m sure you’ve been cooped up in here since Friday and you’ve still got another week of vacation so come with me to Atlanta. I mean we’re friends so I want to bring my friend with me to Atlanta. Friends do that sorta thing all the time.”  
“Chris?”  
He was fidgeting, his leg moving up and down as he turned to look at me.

“Yeah?”  
“I’ll go to Atlanta with you.”  
“Really?”  
I nodded, smiling at him.  
“Yes really. When’s the flight?”  
“Uh tonight at nine why?”  
“Stupid I need to know when the flight is so I know how long I have before I have to pack.”  
He nodded, smiling.  
“Oh yeah, right.”   
I looked over at the clock on the wall to check what time it was before I started to ramble about the options.

“Alright so it’s what six now? We can either go get something to eat or have something delivered here and then after I can pack and we hang out here until we need to leave. Sound good?”  
I looked over at Chris who was grinning at me.  
“What?”  
He shook his head, but the smile was still there.  
“Nothing.”  
I got up, moving to the kitchen to see if I had anything to eat for the both of us.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, Hey you know I fly first class right?”  
I looked up to see Chris sitting at the bar, watching me rummage through the fridge and covereds.

“What of it?”  
“I want you to fly with me.”  
I stopped what I was doing, turning to face Chris who was watching me intently.

“I don’t have the kind of money for that.”

“I’m the one who invited you to come with me, so I’m the one who’s going to pay for your ticket no if ands or buts.”  
“Chris come on I can’t ask you to do that.”  
He shrugged, grinning at me.

“Guess it’s a good thing I’m not asking then.”  
He held up his cell, showing me the receipt for my ticket.  
“Chris seriously?! I could’ve brought my own ticket!”  
“And now you don’t have to.”  
I huffed, leaning on the counter across from him.

“Fine, but I’m getting dinner because I have absolutely nothing here for us to eat.”

“Seriously?”

“Yup cause I haven’t left the house to go anywhere since Friday so I have no food. So we can either order in or we can go somewhere, your pick.”

“Why don’t we just order in that away we don’t have to deal with anyone recognizing me and we won’t have to wait long so you’ll have enough time to pack?”

“Sounds good to me.”

* * *


	15. Extended Cut 4

Somehow Chris had managed to get my ticket where my seat would be next to his. When we got to the airport there was shockingly no paparazzi anywhere. Chris was wearing his hat and sunglasses, keeping his head down with his arm wrapped around my shoulders as we walked to our gate. Once we were on the plane and in our seats, Chris had closed the curtain, taking off his hat and sunglasses.

“So how’d you manage to get my seat next to yours and such short notice?”  
He grinned, shrugging his shoulders.  
“I’m Chris Evans.”

I laughed, shaking my head.  
“You literally came out here on a whim didn’t you?”  
He looked up at me shaking his head.  
“I did. I told you, you were ignoring me and I was worried so I came out here when the time became available.”  
“I wasn’t ignoring you Chris. I just needed some “me” time.”  
“Which involved worrying me to death.”  
I shook my head, glaring in his direction.  
“I’m sorry okay? Is that what you want to hear? I’m sorry. I’m sorry for ignoring you and making you worry. I’m sorry you had to take a leave of absence from work and come here to make sure I was still alive. I’m sorry you had to ask me to come with you to Atlanta. I’m just sorry.”  
“I’m not. I didn’t have to ask you to come with me, I wanted you to come with me. There’s a difference.”  
“Still, I’m sorry.”

He hummed, and I cast a glance towards him, seeing he was already looking at me.

“You don’t have to be sorry. Like I said earlier, I care about you.”  
“You were filming though. Your bosses must hate me.”  
Chris shook his head, leaning forward and grabbing my hand.

“They don’t. I told you I took two days off to come and make sure my friend was ok. Stop over thinking everything and just have fun.”  
I shook my head, grinning up at Chris.  
“I’m always going to over think things, it’s who I am.”  
He laughed, squeezing my hand before he leaned back in his chair.

“Get some sleep, it’s a long flight.”

I nodded, moving around in my seat so I could get comfortable before I closed my eyes, letting sleep consume me.


	16. Part Eleven

When the plane landed, one Chris’s bodyguards was there to take us to set. Chris was ducking his head the entire time we were leaving the airport, his hand clasped in the mine. Chris had taken my bags from me, placing it in the back of the car and rushing me to get in. The car ride was spent with Chris telling me what all we could do outside of his filming, and that I would be given a pass to be allowed on set. When we arrived on set, the set security guard had gotten my name and information before handing me a lanyard with a badge on it. Looking over the badge, I laughed when I saw it said “Chris’s official best friend” and the lanyard itself was Captain America shields. I went to ask Chris about it when I saw he was already walking away. I had to run to catch up with him, and we walked in silence to his trailer. Chris took my bags and set them near the couch, telling me to just make myself at home. I sat on the couch, turning my phone back on before I felt the couch slouch. I turned, seeing Chris sitting beside me with a beer in hand.

“So what’re the plans for today? You said you took two days off right? So that would be what, today and tomorrow?”

He nodded, leaning forward to place the beer on the table.

“Have you ever been to Atlanta before?”

I shook my head, thinking it over.

“No not really, only in passing.”

“So you’ve never seen the sights then have you? Have a night on the town?”

“No. The only time I’ve ever been to Atlanta was when I was driving through it. I had no reason to stop so I kept on driving.”

“Well we can either stay here or go to the hotel I’m staying at and just have an easy day and then tomorrow I can show you around the town and around set so you’ll be familiar with everything.”

“Why don’t you show me around set now and then when we’re done we can go to your hotel? Thataway tomorrow we have a little bit more time for sightseeing.”

Chris nodded, getting up and pulling me along with him.

“Sounds like a plan. Hopefully we won’t run into anybody today.”

I perked up, grinning up at Chris as he handed me my best friend badge.

“Really? Who could we run into?”

“More than likely, everyone.”

I nodded, slipping the lanyard over my head.

“Hey Chris?”

He stopped walking, looking down at me as I held up the lanyard.

“Chris’s official best friend huh?”

He shrugged, grabbing my hand as I walked down the stairs of his trailer.

“It was better than what they were originally going to give you.”

“Mhmm, sure.”

He laughed, shaking his head as I fell into step beside him.

“So you’ve probably already put this together that this is the lot where the trailers are. Over there is Sebastian’s and beside his is Mackie’s.Across from them is Hemsworth and the girls, and then the lot that was roped off is Downey’s.”

“Why does he have so many trailers?”

“Because he’s Downey.”

We walked a little further past the cast trailers, and I could immediatley smell food causing my mouth to water.

“This is the craft services. If we’re not filming or in our trailers, this is where we are.”

I nodded, already missing the food as we continued to walk around set.

“Those trailers are specified just for hair and makeup and then costume. That is where there’s the most foot traffic since we all have to get glamoured up.”

“So you do where makeup! I knew there was no way you could look like a Greek god without some help!”

He laughed, grinning as he looked down at me.

“Do you think I’m hot?”

“Do-what-I didn’t say that!”

“Oh, so you think I’m sexy then?”

“I didn’t say that either!”

He shook his head, laughing.

“No but you did call me a Greek god. Sexy and hot are the definitions of a Greek god.”

“They’re also egotistical.”

“Are they now? So not only do you think I’m hot and sexy, you think I’m egotistical?”

I laughed, hitting his arm as I did.

“I didn’t say any of those things! Your putting words in my mouth!”

“Yeah, Chris does have that tendency. He hears one thing and turns it into whatever he wants to hear.”

I stopped walking, shock written on my face as I saw Sebastian standing in front of me in full Bucky costume.

“Holy shit- your Sebastian Stan! I love you so much!”

He laughed, and Chris walked up beside him hitting him on the shoulders.

“Dude, I think you broke her.”

I turned towards Chris, glaring at him.

“I’m still a fan you know! Your just jealous cause I didn’t say I loved you!”

Sebastian laughed, and Chris gave me a payback glare.

“You must be Y/N, Chris hasn’t stopped talking about you since he got back from Y/H/T.

I gasped, looking at Chris as a small smirk formed on my face.

“So you have been talking about me? I guess that’s why I have the Chris’s best friend badge then huh?”

Sebastian gasped, turning to face Chris.

“I thought I was your best friend! Dude I’ll remember that.”

Chris went to reply when someone called out his name. We all turned, and one of the set members came running towards us.

“There you are Chris! We need you on set right now!”

Chris nodded, telling him he would be there shortly. I turned towards Chris, seeing he was thinking something over.

“I thought you have the day off?”

“I do but since I’m here, I guess they figured I can film. It shouldn’t take too long.”

I nodded, moving from foot to foot as I did.

“Well, while your doing that what am I supposed to do?”

“Are you doing anything right now Sebastian?”

He shook his head, grinning down at me.

“I can take her. I’m done filming for the day so she can hang out with me while your filming.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother, I can just hang out in his trailer.”

“Nope, your coming with me.”

I laughed, shaking my head as Sebastian grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Chris.

“Have fun!”

Sebastian let my hand go, instead throwing his arm over my shoulders.

“So what has the meatball already showed you?”

“I’ve seen the cast trailers, the craft services, and the hair, makeup and costume trailers.”

“Well all that’s really left is the set itself and if they’re filming we’ll just be in the way.”

He stopped walking suddenly, causing me to jerk back. He grinned mischievously down at me and I shook my head.

“Yes?”

“Have you ever pranked someone before?”

“Hell yes!”

“Want to help me prank Mackie?”

I nodded, grinning.

“I’m in.”

“Great! Let’s go! I know exactly where he’ll be.”

I laughed, running behind him as he took off.


	17. Part Twelve

Sebastian had came to a stop outside his trailer and had held the door open for me as I stepped through. His trailer’s layout was almost the same to Chris’s, with the exception that he made it “his”. Sebastian had told me to take a seat on the sofa he had, and he walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing two water bottles. He handed me one, sitting across from me at the table.  
“Are you having fun here?”

I shot him a look, setting the water bottle on the small table that was beside the sofa.

“Are you going to stay in that or?”  
He looked down, and it seemed to register that he was still wearing his Bucky costume.

“I think I’ll change, they won’t be needing me for the rest of the day.”

“Is that normal?”  
“What?”  
“Them calling you guys in if it’s your day off, is that normal?”

He shrugged, standing up and walking down the hall.

“Sometimes, yeah. If it’s a really important scene or it just can’t wait and we’re here or somewhere nearby, they call us in.”  
“Oh. And is it also normal for you to carry conversations by yelling through he door?”  
“Yup!”  
I grinned, shaking my head as I opened the lid to the water bottle and taking a few swallows of it. As I sat it down, Sebastian came back in from is room, dressed in regular clothes instead of the Bucky costume.

“So how exactly are we going to prank Anthony?”  
He shrugged, sitting at the table.

“No clue, figured you’d have an idea.”  
“It was your idea to prank him.”  
He grinned, nodding.  
“And you agreed.”  
“Kinda regretting it now.”  
He grinned, shaking his head.

“No your not.”  
“I won’t be regretting it if you have a printer and a computer.”  
He made a face, getting up and grabbing the laptop from his bag, handing it to me and sitting beside me.

“Why do you need a printer and my laptop?”  
“You said you wanted to prank Anthony, so we’re going to prank him.”  
“How?”  
“We’re gonna cover his trailer with pictures of you.”  
He laughed, pulling out his phone.

“Everything in the trailer?”  
“Well, duh. The desks, chairs, bed, counters, kitchen, bathroom, walls, floor-”  
“Everything.”  
“Yup.”  
He grinned, hitting his leg before he got up. I shot him a look before I returned my gaze to the laptop.  
“Come on.”

“Where?”  
He grinned, slipping his phone in his pocket.

“To the printer. There’s only one or two on set, I can never remember but if we’re going to be printing stuff, we need to claim the printer while we still can.”  
“Ok.”  
I closed the laptop, standing up and following him out of the trailer.

“So Anthony’s trailer is beside yours?”  
“Yeah but he’s having his trailer moved closer to the end of the lot so we all can have some more room.”  
I nodded, following him past the set and into a building. We walked down two different sets of halls before we came to a small room that had a computer and a printer in it. There was a desk in there with two chairs and Sebastian sat behind the computer so I sat across from him.

“So is there any specific type of photos we’re printing or just any kind?”  
“Preferably photos of just you. We’ll need some photos that are blown ups of just your face, and then we can use your full body pictures to cover the floors and the walls. His trailer is the same size as yours and Chris’s right?”  
He shrugged, making a face.

“Give or take. How many photos will we need to print?”  
“A lot. Everything in the trailer is going to be covered with photos of you so depending on how much stuff he’s got.”  
I shrugged, cropping a few photos and moving them to word, clicking print. I got up, walking towards the printer and grabbing the pictures.

“How many have you printed?”  
“Twenty five. We’re gonna need a hell of a lot more though.”  
“We’re going to need both printers for this.”

“Where’s the second printer?”  
“It’s on the other side of the lot.”  
“Do you know how many you’ll be printing?”  
“We’re gonna need at least two thousand right?”  
I nodded, printing some more.

“Roughly? Probably.”  
He nodded, shutting down the computer he was on.

“I’ll go to the other printer and print some photos there that away we can get this done before Chris gets done filming and Anthony gets here.”  
“When does he get here?”  
He shrugged, holding his hand out.  
“Do you need something?”  
“Your phone.”  
I made a face, getting up and grabbing the photos, adding them to the pile.

“Why?”  
“So I can put my number in your cell so if you get done printing before I do, then you can text me and I’ll come and get you.”  
“Would it really be wise to leave the printer unattended?”  
“Good point.”  
I grinned, printing more photos.

“I know. How about if I finish printing first, I’ll text you and you can just tell me how to get there. If I get lost I’m sure someone will just show me how to get there.”  
“You’re really trusting.”  
I shrugged, getting up and moving to the desktop computer and powering it on, pulling up some more photos to print.

“Not really.”  
“Not really?”  
“I don’t easily trust people even when they attempt to earn that trust, I still don’t trust them.”  
“Why not?”  
“I’ve been burned one too many times.”  
He said nothing, a look on his face as I handed him my phone. He handed it back to me, and I set it on the desk, getting up and grabbing the photos.  
“Are you going to go and print some photos or are you just going to stand there?”  
He shook his head, grinning.

“I’m going, I’m going. Remember whoever finishes first will need to text the other so we know.”  
“Well by the looks of it I’ll be done before you so just text me how to get there and I’ll just come to you.”  
He nodded, walking towards the door before he stopped.

“If anyone asks what your doing-”  
“Show them by badge?”  
He laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

“You could or you can just tell them that I have you doing something for me.”  
“Alright.”

He walked out, closing the door behind him. I printed some more photos, getting up and getting the photos I had already printed. So far I had already printed fifty different photos, each ranging in different sizes.   
  


*Timeskip*  
Sebastian had yet to text me to let me know he was done printing his set of photos, so I gathered my photos and pulled my phone out, following the directions Sebastian had sent me. When I got to the place where the second printer was, Sebastian wasn’t anywhere in there, but his photos were neatly sitting in a pile on top of the printer. I grabbed them, adding them to my stack. I pulled my cell out, texting Sebastian.

Me: I finished printing my photos and I’m at the other printer now, I’ve got your photos but your not here, where are you?  
Seb: Yeah sorry, I called into filming a quick scene with Chris, you can go ahead and set up Mackie’s trailer though, his door is always unlocked

Me: And if he shows up?

Seb: He won’t he’s not going to bother to show up when he doesn’t have to film, none of us are that stupid

Me: Chris was

Seb: Yeah but, he’s Chris

Me: If I get caught I’m gonna get you

Seb: I’d expect nothing less :)

I huffed, stuffing my phone back in my pocket and walking towards the cast trailers, finding Sebastian’s trailer easily, and luckily Anthony’s trailer was still there. I looked around, seeing no one was around. I walked up the steps, trying the door. It opened with ease, and I smiled, walking in and closing the door. I sat the stack of pictures on the desk, grabbing the tape. I started off with the back rooms, working my way to the door. Once the entire trailer was filled with the pictures, I left, making my way to Chris’s trailer.

Me: I finished his trailer, I’m going to Chris’s trailer. If someone saw me leaving or going in his trailer, I’m blaming everything on you.

Seb: Good, thank you so much! I’ll pay you back later! Oh btw, Chris is on his way to his trailer.

Me: Ok, thank you again for showing me around.

Seb: Anytime! Have fun with Chris!

Me: I will

I had just sat down on the small couch in Chris’s trailer when he came him.

“Hey.”  
He jumped, looking over at me.

“Shit! Did Seb not show you around? I know they called him for that scene but he didn’t say where you were.”  
“Yeah, he showed me what little bit was left and that’s when he got called for the scene.”  
He sat down in the chair across from me, laying back.

“Really?”  
“Yup.”

“So what do you want to do for the rest of the day? I’m done filming so i’m yours to do whatever you want.”  
I laughed, shaking my head.

“Honestly? I’m just tired. I mean, I’m hungry so I could eat, but I’m also tired.”  
He jumped up, grinning as he held his hand out in front of me.

“Come on! I know just where we can go!”  
“Okay.”  
I let him pull me up, laughing as we walked out of his trailer.


	18. Part Thirteen

We had brought the food back to the hotel, eating on the bed with the tv playing some movie neither of were paying any attention to. Chris’s phone kept dinging for an hour before Chris put it on silent, grinning over at me when I kicked his leg.

“You should answer that! What if it’s someone important?” 

He laughed, shrugging.

“They know where I am if it is.”

I gasped, shaking my head when we heard banging. I grinned, looking over at Chris.

“Told you.”

He glared slightly as he got up, stopping at the doorway, pointing.

“Don’t eat my food.”

I laughed, shrugging slightly.

“I can make no promises.”

He huffed, laughing as he walked out of the room. I heard voices, causing me to make a face when I heard heavy footsteps, causing me to put my food down, getting up and walking towards the doorway when I ran into something. I looked up, seeing Chris’s back towards me, his arms on the doorway. He turned his head towards me, making a face.

“What did you do?   
“What? I didn’t do anything.”

I pushed him, trying to get past him when he shook his head, huffing.

“Nuhuh. You stay put.”

I tilted my head to the side, making a face.

“Wh-Chris?”

“Is that her? Let me see her!”

Chris turned back, shaking his head.

“No.”

“Come on man just let me see her. You deemed her your best friend over me and Seb right? So just let me see her!”

“No.”

I placed my hand on Chris’s shoulder, leaning up, peaking over him. Anthony was standing in front of Chris with arms crossed over his chest, his head tilted to the side, his eyes growing when he saw me, pointing at me.

“You.”

I tilted my head to the side, waving.

“Uh, hi.”

He snorted, nodding.

“Hi.”

He reached back, pulling his phone out of his pocket, tapping the screen before he turned it towards us, showing the inside of his trailer, covered in pictures of Sebastian.

“Did you do this?”

I shook my head, moving Chris’s arm down so I could see Anthony without having to lean all over the back of Chris.

“Uh, no.”

Anthony tilted his head to the side, huffing.

“Really? Cause I’ve got people saying they saw a little girl going into my trailer and staying in there for a few hours before they came out.”

“Do I look like a little girl?”

Chris snorted, looking over at the wall when I looked up at him, making a face. I looked back over at Anthony, tilting my head to the side.

“Well, do I?”

“Nu-no. No you don’t.”

“Then it wasn’t me. Besides I’ve only been here a day, what made you think it was me?”

He shrugged, turning and walking towards the door. I grinned, waving at him.

“It was nice meeting you!”

He threw his arm up as he closed the door, Chris turning towards me, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Did you cover his trailer in pictures of Seb?”

I turned, grinning as I walked back towards the bed, returning to my spot.

“His car too. And the ceiling of the trailer. And all the drawers and cabinets. With superglue in some cause I ran out of tape.”

Chris laughed, shaking his head as he walked towards me, sitting across from me on the bed.

“He’s going to kill you.”

“It wasn’t my idea.”

I shrugged as I took one of his fries, grinning.

“Besides, apparently I have my own bodyguard so I’m good.”

He laughed, shaking his head.

“I love you.”

“Well you better, after all I’m going to wear this,”

I picked up the lanyard, grinning.

“So you better.”

He laughed, kicking his leg out towards me, causing me to drop my box.

“Hey!”

He grinned, shrugging.

“Well as your bodyguard, I suggest we leave and go somewhere safer.”

I laughed as he started to close the lids to our food, placing them back in the bags.

“Oh yeah, like where?”

He grinned as he climbed off the bed, holding his hand out towards me.

“The hotel.”

I laughed, placing my hand in his and letting him pull me off the bed.

“Plus your stuffs already at the hotel so.”

He shrugged as he grabbed his wallet and keys, pulling along behind him, locking his trailer door before we were walking towards the parking lot, the black SUV we took earlier already waiting for us. Chris opened the back door for me, saying something to the driver as he climbed in behind me.

“Our foods going to be cold.”

He laughed, looking over at me.

“We can just heat it up. Microwaves do exist for that very reason.”

I pouted, looking over at him.

“It is not the same and you know it.”

He grinned, shrugging as the car came to a stop.

“We’ll figure it out.”

“Mhm. You better.”

He laughed, shaking his head.

  
  



	19. Part Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important: There is a time skip between part thirteen and this part! It’s a two week time skip. So in that time you’ve decided to stay for two more weeks in Atlanta and Brittany has decided to visit as well.  
> Italics are flashbacks

“Hi, I’m Brittany Lewis, Chris’s girlfriend.”

The way she said it was with such contempt, looking down at me with a glare as she held her hand out. I sighed softly, reaching out and shaking her hand.

“I’m Y/N.”

“You’re a friend of Chris’s?”

I nodded, placing my hands back in my hoodie pocket, well Chris’s hoodie pocket.

⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

_ “Are you cold?” _

_ I shook my head, smiling up at Chris. _

_ “No, I’m okay.” _

_ He huffed, pulling his hoodie off, handing it to me. _

_ “You can borrow, not steal, the hoodie.” _

_ I laughed, shaking my head as I pulled it on, pulling my hair out from under it. _

_ “Why would I steal it?” _

_ He shrugged, grinning down at me. _

_ “That’s what friends do, take their hoodies and stuff.” _

_ I laughed, nodding. _

_ “Okay. Well I promise not to steal your hoodie then.” _

_ “Good.” _

⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

“Chris has never mentioned you before.”

I nodded, taking a deep breath.

“It’s relatively new.”

She scoffed, looking me up and down.

“Clearly.”

“Right well I have somewhere to be so-”   
“Oh I’ll come with you!”

I huffed, nodding.

“Sure.”

⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

Sebastian and Anthony both fell silent when they saw me, looking between me and Brittany, tilting their heads to the side. I shrugged, nodding towards her.

“This is what you had to do?”

“Yes. I was going to hang out with them later.”   
“Aren’t you Chris’s friend? I don’t think he;d appreciate you hanging out with someone else.”

“I’m allowed to have other friends Brittany. Chris can understand that.”

“Oh I’m sure he can.”

I rolled my eyes, Anthony looking like he was about to laugh when Sebastian elbowed his side.

“It’s good to see you again Brittany.”

She scoffed, nodding.

“You too.”

She turned towards me, rolling her eyes.

“This was fun. We should do it again sometime.”

“Yeah, totally.”   
She grinned, nodding as she turned, throwing her hand up.

“Toodles.”

I waved, Sebastian and Anthony snickering. I turned towards them, sighing.

“Oh my god, kill me now.”

They both laughed, Anthony shaking his head.

“That’s cold.”

I huffed, throwing my arms up.

“It’s been an hour of listening to her talk down to me! She’s a bitch.”

“We knew that girl.”

I grinned, shaking my head.

“So what’re the plans for tonight?”

⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

Chris~ Where are you?”

Me~ Anthony and Seb wanted to take me out.

Chris~ Oh 

~Where at?

Me~ Some club in the city

~I met Brittany today

Chris~ Really? How did that go?

Sebastian reached out, taking my phone and shutting it off, holding his finger up when I went to say something.

“None of that now. We’re here to have fun!”

I shook my head, grinning.

“We can still have fun and text.”

Sebastian scoffed, placing my phone in his pocket.

“Nope.”

“Sebastian.”

“Nope. No phones allowed.”

“Yeah!”

I laughed as Anthony placed our drinks on the table, sitting down.

“This’ll be fun.”   
“Hell yeah it will!”


	20. Part Fifteen

Brittany got up when there was a knock at the door, walking over to it and answering it. 

“Oh, it’s you.” 

Y/N huffed, smiling tightly up at Brittany.

“Hi Brittany.”

“Chris isn’t here right now.”

“Oh, well that’s okay.”

Brittany nodded, slowly pushing the door closed, leaning against it.

“Can I help you with something?”

Y/N made a face, biting her bottom lip. 

“Uh, Chris didn’t tell you?”

Brittany stood up straighter, glaring down at Y/N.

“Tell me what?”

Y/N made a face, slightly shaking her head.

“I’ve been staying here with Chris.”

“For an entire month?!”

“Uh, yeah.”

Brittany scoffed, shaking her head.

“Yeah, that’s not happening.”

She slammed the door shut, turning and walking towards the bags she had found by the bedroom, picking them up and walking back towards the door, opening it and dropping the bags at Y/N’s feet, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You’re not staying with my boyfriend anymore.”

She stepped back, slamming the door shut.

⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

I scoffed, shaking my head as I bent down, picking my bags up, putting my backpack on before I tossed my duffel onto my shoulder. I fished my phone out of my back pocket as I turned, walking down the hall. I scrolled through my contacts, clicking the most recent, putting it up to my ear, listening to it ring.

“Hello?”

I sighed, walking into the elevator, leaning against the wall.

“Sebastian? Do you think you can come pick me up?”   
“Yeah, sure. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell you when you get here.”

“Alright. I’ll be there in five. We’re just around the corner.”

“Ok, thank you.”

“Of course, see you soon.”   
“Yeah.”

⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟⍟

I was sitting on the bench, looking down at my phone, my arm on my leg as I leant forward.

“Hey girlie.”

I looked up, smiling as Sebastian walked towards me, sitting on the bench beside me.

“Hey, thanks for coming.”

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head.

“Well my uber probably hates me but that doesn’t matter. Why are you out here with your things?”

I sighed, shutting my phone off. 

“Brittany.”

Sebastian sighed, nodding.

“Ah, okay.”

He got up, grabbing my duffel and backpack, holding his hand out towards me. I made a face, tilting my head to the side as I took his hand, letting him pull me up.

“Come on, you can stay with me.”

I shook my head, falling into step beside him.

“No, I can’t do that.”

“Sure you can, you're my friend.”

I shook my head, sighing.

“I know but it’s been a month. I do have a job. I need to go back home. I should go back home.”

Sebastian sighed as he opened the car door, nodding for me to get in, sliding in behind me, turning towards me.

“Don’t make any rash decisions right now. You’re drunk and emotional. Sleep on it, then decide what you want to do.”

I huffed, looking over at him.

“You’re drunk too.”

He laughed, nodding.

“Sure.”

  
  



End file.
